monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppelganger
The Doppelganger is a secret boss created by Rogue Translator (Battle/Story) and wizard898 (CGs) for Monster Girl Quest Chapter 2. Doppelgangers have the ability to copy other people, however she can only mimic one person for an hour unless she "switches bodies" with that person by draining him/her. They also can only copy one person at a time. The Doppelganger is apparently a power-hungry type of character, as she desires Luka’s power. However she is not unintelligent and knows ways to take advantage of their battle to turn the tables. However, she overestimates Luka’s potential as she does not know about SP, the limiter and condition to their skills. Luka can use this to his advantage. To play the Doppelganger scene, fill Chapter 2’s Encyclopedia and a new entry ("???") below Goddess Ilias (2) in the Monsterpedia. Click on that entry to begin the story and the fight. After Alice wolfed down their food yet again, Luka heads out to find something to replace what she had eaten. However, he hears Alice's voice and follows the voice stationed deeper within the forest. When he encounters her, "Alice" turns out to be a Doppelganger and copies Luka’s form and abilities. The monster is rather impressed by the potential and power of this particular human compared to others and desires to take Luka’s form and abilities permanently. After a long battle, the Doppelganger is finally sealed into the form of a mirror. Luka then searches for Alice, wondering how he’ll break it to her that there’s no dinner. As the scenario is entirely fanmade, it is non-canon. Battle Overview Being the exact copy of Luka, she has every single of his moves at her disposal. She will mimic and parry all of Luka’s abilities, resulting both taking the same damage. In order to win, take advantage of her SP count and her habit to use Meditation when low on HP. Thus, avoid using Salamander so she does not restore SP. Be aware that her SP bar is not visible, so players must keep track. There are three scenarios in where the Doppelganger will do things differently than Luka: #When the Doppelganger is at less than half health, she will use Meditation if Luka uses a Normal Attack. #When Luka uses Meditation after her, the Doppelganger will attack normally. #When the Doppelganger has insufficient SP to use a skill, Luka will attack with no retaliation from Doppelganger if that skill has higher SP than Doppelganger’s current SP. Avoid using the Four Spirits unless she has insufficient SP, as they do nothing but extra dialogue. If she is unable to use the Spirit, Luka is scripted to attack and acquire free hits until the Doppelganger can use the Spirit. If Luka uses Sylph and she is unable to, he quickly deals two normal hits while avoiding her attacks and ends off with Lightning Sword Flash. At the end, she manages to use Sylph. If Luka uses Gnome and she is unable to, Luka attacks with heavy critical damage while her attacks prove ineffective. Afterwards, she manages to use Gnome. If Luka uses Undine and she is unable to, he avoids her attacks while dealing three normal hits, and uses Serene Demon Sword. Eventually, she manages to use Undine; if she does before Lukas barrage is complete, he will stop. If Luka uses Salamander and she is unable to, Luka gains the upper hand and uses Vaporizing Rebellion Sword while breaking the Doppelganger’s attempts to parry. At the end, she manages to use Salamander and restore her SP. Avoid using Edging which results her easily taking advantage of him. Also avoid using Wait or Guard which also ends up being taken advantage with Copied Masturbation which puts Luka into an unbreakable bind; if he does happen to endure the attack, the remainder of her attacks are halved until it reaches 1 to which he will take no damage; the only way to end the battle is to Surrender or Request a Release. If Luka tries to Surrender, he simply shouts that he won’t let a copy defeat him. If he tries to Request, the Doppelganger won't allow him to trick her. Using Quadruple Giga is nothing but extra dialogue as they both end up destroying the forest and replacing it with a sandy desert. Using it again results nothing happening. If Luka tries to use Quadruple Giga and she is unable to, she’ll realize the dangerous potential of it and cancel it as he infuses the power of the earth to the attack. If both sides knock out each other while in the forest, Doppelganger ends up gaining the upper hand as the area is her habitat. If this happens in the sandy desert, Luka dies and the Doppelganger becomes sealed. If Luka loses the fight, the Doppelganger proceeds to rape Luka, impregnate herself, and switch bodies with Luka afterwards. Using the Angel Halo, the Doppelganger permanently seals off her former body’s powers, forcing Luka to live the rest of his days as a mother to his child. Meanwhile, the Doppelganger accepts the Sabasa King’s proposal into marrying Sara, only to adopt the title "Great Demon Luka" and destroys everything in her way whether it be human or monster. If Luka loses and performs Evaluation, Amira will be in place of Ilias who is a bit upset that he did "perverted things" with someone else than her (although ironically, Luka and Amira never did anything perverted to each other). She advises to fight "two on one", however Alice is not partaking the battle; Amira humorously responds to "replace Alice". She then suggests to experiment; hopefully the Doppelganger will do something differently. Strategy Due to the fact that she will mimic and parry most of the player’s tactics, she can be an extreme hassle. The only way to win is to take advantage of her SP count. Lower her SP to 0 by using Vaporizing Rebellion Sword then Earth Rumbling Decapitation and finally Normal Attack. After the Normal Attack, she will use Meditation and have no SP. Afterwards, use Sylph, Gnome, and Undine/Salamander to acquire free strikes and she should be defeated by the time the last Spirit is used. Category:Artist: wizard898 Category:Bosses Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Non-Canon